


haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds? [Cover Art]

by sincerely_a_fan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, have mercy on me im new here, if not GO READ NOW, oh yes of this beautiful story, that you should have already read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_a_fan/pseuds/sincerely_a_fan
Summary: “Good morning, Your Majesty-est,” she says cheerfully. Regina quirks an eyebrow, doing her best not to glance down at the stroller in front of Emma. “Your Excellency?” Emma tries. “Queen of the Universe?”“Madam Mayor,” Regina says archly, and Emma grins, sliding the stroller over to the desk and plopping down on one of the chairs.“My very favorite version of Regina Mills.”





	haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds? [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700210) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna give me some extra love, you can always come visit me on tumblr: @sincerely-a-fan :)
> 
> AND GO READ THE FIC AND SHOW SOME MORE LOVE TO COALITIONGIRL BECAUSE SHE'S AMAZING!!!


End file.
